Untitled FMA
by Gather In The Light
Summary: A day just can't get worse... On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Edwaaarrd! Time to wake up!"

I grumble and roll out of bed. My room is pretty tiny, which my foster parents say, "Is a perfect fit for one as small as you", which made me so goddamn mad, but I can't fight them. I mean, if I try to do alchemy or fight them in any way, they tie me to my bed and leave me there for 24 hours. NOT FUN.

"Geez, I'm coming..I need to braid my hair first."

"What the hell, Edward! Come down NOW!"

I quickly tie my longish blonde hair back and pull on some long pants because my foster parents find my auotmail leg weird. Finally I sprint down the stairs, my automail leg squeaking because I think the bolts on it are rusty.

One of my foster parents, one of two supposedly nice people, stands in the main room. A small handgun rests in the crook of her elbow.

 _Say what?_

"Out, you other-side-of-the-gate alchemist!" she yells.

Oh crap they found out. My home country, Amstris, is in a bit of a war now, so I went to the other side of the gate to a country called England.

"OUT!" she yells again, walking over to me and pressing the gun to my back. "Or you go to heaven!"

With me clapping my hands once and then clapping them again turns the end of the woman's handgun into a spirally horn.

The woman stands very still in shock, so I make a break for it and run out of the oddly open door. The cold winter air whips my face as I run barefoot, all the way to the park, where I know some chalk is so I can draw a human transmutation circle to get back to Amstris.

After getting pulled through the portal of truth (or the gate) by the skinny black hands, I wake up near the Rockbell's house. The sunshine beats down on my face, so different from the cold air in England.

But, when I look toward the Rockbell's house, all I see is a pile of debris.

I dash at full speed toward the debris of the house, panicked.

"Winry!" I shout as I dig around in the pile of debris, forgetting to do alchemy. "Al!" No answers.

 _Shit,_ I think, desparing. _I can't loose Al again.I_

I feel something (or someone) grab my ankle, so I shriek, falling back on the debris and landing hard on my rear.

When I look down to see who it is, I see the face of Al, a small stream of blood trickling from his lip.

 **Author's note: In the next few chapters, some not-so-good things happen to Ed and Al. That doesn't mean I hate** **FMA, I just tend to have a very weird imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alphonse!" I shout, bending down and grabbing his hand. "Are you okay!?"

"What...do...you...think..?" he croaks, making more blood trickle out of his mouth. I look past my younger brother's face and notice a huge beam of wood and a large chunk of the roof covering him from the ribs down.

"Winry...and...Granny...are...fine...they ..are..in...central.." Al gasps out, some blood coming out with the gasp.

"Never mind that!" I say. "I'm getting you out of here!" I do my alchemy, creating a slightly cupped stone hand to rise out of the ground, freeing him from all the debris.

Al's legs are crushed. _Really_ crushed. His legs, which were thin to begin with, now are flat, useless looking. Al's lower spine looks fine, though I can tell from his breathing that he broke a rib or two.

Just as I'm about to attempt to gently lift Al and carry him somewhere else, a small black car comes speeding up the driveway. When it stops, one person gets out: Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist (a.k.a someone I'd rather not see.).

"Fullmetal!" Colonel yells, running toward me and the semi-unconscious Al. "Is Al okay? Do you need any help?"

"Uggh, yes, please come help!"

Colonel Mustang picks himself over the rubble of the house toward Al. He gently picks Al up and carries him over to the car. I trail behind, worried about Al.


	3. Author's Note

**GITL (Gather in The Light): I'm gonna just be focusing on one story at a time , so I'm sorry if you wanted to read more of this fanfic. The story I'm mainly gonna be focusing on is the Fairy Tail one.**

 ***sad face* I really like this one FMA fanfic but its hard for me to focus on more than one story at a time! *groans***


End file.
